


Get surprised

by EvilChachouuu



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 08:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10159286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilChachouuu/pseuds/EvilChachouuu
Summary: It's the evening when Emma and Killian brought back Marianne from the past, Emma is angry and leaves in search of Regina but she will find her in a delicate situation ... SWANQUEEN





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Se faire surprendre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10158554) by [EvilChachouuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilChachouuu/pseuds/EvilChachouuu). 



Mary-Margaret and David have just announced the name of their little prince Neal and Emma has joined Killian on the small terrace of the Granny's. She thanked him for coming to pick her up in New York and he revealed that he sold his boat, the Jolly Roger, for her. That's why Emma gives him what he always wanted, she embraces him. Despite being a handsome boy and doing a lot for her, she does not feel the reciprocity of what Killian feels for her, but she has nothing to lose, so she starts slowly, she takes the first step in giving him that kiss.

Regina heads to the restaurant with Robin and Roland, the little boy runs to the door while the man of the woods keeps the beautiful brunette to kiss her, she smiles but feels tired. Although she does all she can, even if she gives much of her person to make it work, she has no love for this man, she thinks of leaving him, but he has an adorable son who she loves and he needs a maternal figure and then, in the meantime, she has someone who warms her bed.  
They enter into the building and find a table to settle down, but before Regina has time to sit down, Emma calls her. She explains that she brought back a woman from the past, but that she always takes her for the Evil Queen, the brunette understands and agrees to talk with her. The two women come closer together, one more suspicious than the other, and before Emma has time to make the presentations, Robin rises shocked :  
\- Marian ? Marian !  
\- Robin ? The woman answers.  
\- I thought you were dead, I thought I would never see you again! He said, taking his wife in his arms.  
Roland also rises and asks:  
\- Mom ?  
\- Roland ? Oh my little boy ! Honey !  
Robin weeps and takes her family together in her arms, forgetting that Regina is right next door.

Regina grimaces and goes to the restroom, Robin notices his escape and catches up.  
\- Regina ! Wait !  
She goes on and waits for them to be alone to talk to him in private.  
\- Regina, I don't know what to say …  
\- Listen, Robin, I know what to say, Emma saved your wife from the Evil Queen and she brought her back to you too. I'm not going to ask you to choose because I know you've never forgotten her and you'll always love her, then Roland also needs his mother. So you do not have to feel guilty, go back with her, I think it's perhaps a sign of fate, a sign that it's not you my true love.  
\- But you …  
\- Do not worry about me, I'm strong, I'll get over it quickly.  
He takes her in his arms and returns to the restaurant room to enjoy the reunion with his wife and son.  
Regina feels relieved, she who has no feeling for him, who remained for his son and sex, she no longer needed to strive in this relationship. She just pushed him into his wife's arms, which is better for everyone.

Emma blames herself, she drinks in her corner, she thinks of kissing with Killian and then to the hurt she did to Regina. She feels bad, despite the fact that she was trying to do a good deed by saving this woman, she has nevertheless hurt this brunette whom she now regarded as her friend. Thinking of her, she looks for her, Emma's eyes are several times around the room of the restaurant but Regina is not there. Then the blonde gets up and questions her mother.  
\- Have you seen Regina?  
\- Yes, she's gone, there are approximately ten minutes.  
\- Okay, thanks Mom!  
Emma rushes out of the restaurant. She hits her head.  
*Why it did not even touch my mind that she feels too bad to stay at the party, to look at the man she loves in his wife's arms … A woman whom I brought back. I'm really too stupid ! I must find her, I have to apologize, I'll do it until she forgives me. Now thinking … where I would hide if I was her … either in the vault, the manor, or the town hall … I will first go to see the town hall, it's the closest.*

Emma heads for the brunette's workplace. As sheriff of the city, she has the keys so she quickly enters the building. She first seeks in the office of the mayor but she does not find it there, she still decides to look into all the other rooms of the building but Regina is definitely not at the Town hall.  
The blonde goes to the vault, she knows that the brunette likes to take refuge there. She pushes the tomb of the father of the fallen queen, Henry Mills Sr, and goes down the stairs. This basement isn't very large but Emma knows that Regina hid secret rooms with her magic, then the blonde uses her magic to open these rooms. She discovers two, they look like small studios. The blonde discovers there in each, a small living room, a small kitchen as well as a room with bathroom. But the problem is that Regina is still not there.  
She finally goes to the manor of 108 Mifflin Street, she knocks violently at the door shouting :  
\- REGINA ! REGINA ! Open me ! I really need to talk to you ! Please ! I know you're there !  
She patiently listened attentively to what was happening on the other side of the door, but she heard nothing.  
\- Even if you do not open me, you must know that I'm going to come in, just to see if you're okay !  
There was still nothing, so she tried to open the door and it was with surprise that she realized that she was not locked. Then she passes the entrance and begins to go around the rooms of this house, from the most obvious to the least obvious. She did not find it in the rooms below, room, living room, kitchen, library and she even took a look outside to check if she was not in her garden, then she climbs the stairs and starts with the rooms, but nothing. She seriously begins to doubt that Regina is actually at home, even though the entrance door is not locked.  
She opens the door of the bathroom without much conviction, but still nothing. Finally, she turns the handle of the last door she has not yet opened and she jumps.  
Before opening this famous door, she had not noticed the beam of light coming from under the door, a sign that this little room was occupied. Her big surprise is to find Regina, with her eyes closed, the face red as a tomato and all edgy. The brunette sits on the toilet and is obviously doing poop.  
Emma does not know how to react, Regina still has not opened her eyes, so she stays there, staring at her, completely frozen.  
Suddenly a « splash » is heard, Regina gives a long sigh of relief, finally opens the eyes and yells:  
\- EMMA !  
The blonde is surprised and completely paralyzed.  
\- REGINA !  
\- EMMAAAA !!  
\- YES REGINA ?  
\- GO AWAY !!  
Emma, who had forgotten how to move, suddenly closing the door and quickly descending the steps of the manor to go into the living room. She can not believe what she has just witnessed, she has just seen Regina defecating. she perambulate, waiting for the brunette, she's sure that she will turn her away from her and she will never want to see her again.

Emma hears footsteps descending the stairs, she's terrified.  
Regina arrives in front of her, grave face, but before the brunette utters a single word, Emma speaks.  
\- Oh damn Regina, I'm really, really sorry … I don't know what it took me to enter your house like this, without being invited … no but wait, I say bullshit, I know exactly why I came to you, I wanted to see you, see how you were going and apologize. I was so obsessed with the idea of finding you after looking at the town hall and in your vault, that I did not think for a second that you could be ... busy. And for that I'm so, so sorry, not to have finally found you, but not having the ability to move, to close the door immediately after finding you in the process of ... of ... well you know well.  
\- Emma, I …  
\- No Regina let me finish, please ! The reason I was looking for you was that I wanted to apologize, this time I would like to be forgiven for bringing Marian, I voluntarily saved this woman from this old you but I had unfortunately no idea who she was, I didn't know it was Robin's wife, the man you love, and even if you forgive me one day, I think I would never forgive myself. I will admit to you something, Robin does not deserve you, I always knew and this time I'm sure, he didn't even give you a look when he saw Marian, when he laid eyes on her, you no longer existed. You are an incredible woman and you deserve much better than this man who smells the forest.  
The brunette looks at her embarrassed and at the same time amused by her awkward monologue.  
\- Is it okay you finished? Can I talk now?  
\- Yes ... I finished ... you can ... not you can because obviously you can speak ... but I wanted …  
\- Yes I know, you wanted to finish saying what you wanted to tell me. But now I'm going to talk. First, it is extremely rude to watch people to relieve oneself. She said in an angry tone.  
The brunette bursts out laughing, she laughs as Emma no longer knows where to put on but Regina's laughter is so communicative that it leads the blonde in a laugh too.  
They calm down and Regina resumes:  
\- Well, seriously, I do not know what it took you to watch me do this but I guess you were shocked to find me in such a situation, but I'm going to teach you something Emma ... queens also do pooh, and my problem is that I only get there if I am at home, at the Granny I wanted it so I left, it's not because of Robin, nor because of you.  
Emma doesn't understand anything.  
\- But and …  
\- It's up to me to talk. But in what you said, it is true that you should not have entered my house like this, even if I understand that you absolutely wanted to find me to apologize again. I do not blame you for bringing this woman finally, I would even say that I am indebted to you. Roland needs his mother and I know that Robin could never forget her so even if he seemed happy and in love with me, he was missing something and you found it. I made things clear with him just now, do not worry, I'm happy that his family is assembled … I'll tell you something too, I never really love Robin, he's rather cute and good in bed is true, but I have never been in love with him because for a few years now, someone else is occupying my heart.  
The brunette said this last sentence, lowering her voice.  
\- Oh ... I did not expect that, I really did not think it was a release rather than a pain for you ... so ... is everything going well between us? Are we still friends?  
\- Yes, I guess it's all right with us ... but I don't want to be your friend anymore.  
\- What? I don't understand …  
\- As I told you, I have feelings for someone else in recent years … and I thought I would pass this step with that person after a few years of living together, I did not expect it to be today.  
\- What? But I don't understand anything Regina! Who are you talking about ? And what stage?  
\- The stage? That of making relieve oneself under the eyes of the beloved Emma. And now you see who I'm talking about?  
\- You talk about me there ... wait ... you have feelings for me ... for years?  
\- Yes Emma and if it's not mutual, if you love Killian, I ask you to answer me honestly and never talk about it again.  
\- If I have feelings for you? But I always had feelings for you Regina! Since the day I brought you back Henry you have awakened a huge desire, and desire is not gone, feelings have appeared … but never I would have thought that I could interest you, I did not think you lesbian, or bisexual, for me you were 100% hetero …  
The two women look straight in their eyes a few seconds before jumping over each other. They embrace keenly, long before they catch their breath. They are face to face, eyes closed and Emma lays a chaste kiss on the pulpy lips of the brunette.


End file.
